


Leon S. Kennedy's ABC's

by re_l



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Aftercare, Alphabet Meme, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Lap Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Pearl Necklace, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_l/pseuds/re_l
Summary: How your and Leon's trysts play out.





	1. (A)ftercare

**Author's Note:**

> no one asked for this but i wanted to do it haha. i'll get back to doing my tumblr requests soon; my inspiration comes in little spurts it seems.

**A is for aftercare** (what is he like after sex?)  
_  
•Leon makes sure to take care of his partner after sex; whether you're just a hookup or a girlfriend, he helps you clean up. He'll let you shower and if you don't want to spend the night, he'll call a cab for you._

_•Once he gets to know you better, there might be the possibility of some pillow talk. He'd open up to you and allow you to do the same with him. He wants to establish that he cares about you and doesn't just think of you as some piece of ass._ ___________________________________________________ 

You were slumped against the pillows feeling quite satisfied with what had just unfolded. You could feel Leon's cum dripping out of your cunt. He had gotten up to get you a towel and would be back any moment. You rolled over onto your side and snuggled into the pillows. 

“[Y/N], I have a towel for you if you wanna, uh, clean up,” you heard him say as he entered the room. You sat up and leaned back against the headboard. You gave him a dazzling smile. 

“Why thank you, Mr. Kennedy,” you said, snatching the towel out of his hand. 

You spread your legs and started wiping the mess of fluids away from the apex of your thighs. You bit your lip, still thinking of how brutally he had fucked you. 

“Where do you want me to put this?” you asked when you were finished, holding up the towel. 

“Here, I'll take it,” he said and grabbed it out of your hand. He put it in the laundry basket in the corner of the room. He returned to the bed and laid down next to you.

“You mind if I stay the night?” you purred.

“Go ahead, no one's stopping you, princess.” 

“Alright, thank you,” you giggled. 

You snuggled up behind him, pressing yourself against his back. You pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade. 

“Good night, Leon,” you said, your voice sing-songy. 

“Good night, [Y/N].”


	2. (B)ody Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> face down ass up, that's the way we like to fuck

**B is for body part** (which part of your body is his favorite?)

_•Leon is a definite hips and ass man - but that doesn't mean he doesn't love the rest of you. He loves your curves and watching your ass jiggle when he fucks you from behind._

_•His favorite non-sexual 'body part' of your's is your smile. Watching your eyes light up when you smile makes his day._  
___________________________________________________

_Smack!_

Your hips lurched forward. You lost your balance, flopping down onto the mattress so that your ass was in the air. The delicious smacking came again. You moaned and bit your lip. Leon rubbed his hand over the reddening flesh. You turned your head to try to look at him. 

The look he had on his face as he fucked you from behind could only be described as carnal. He had one arm draped around your hip while the other groped your backside. He drove his cock into your core with vigour. He was hitting your cervix with each thrust. You could feel your slick dripping down your thighs. Suddenly, you felt two large hands squeeze the globes of your ass.

“God, I love your ass,” he groaned and gave it another sharp spank. 

You mewled and felt yourself tightening around him, trying to milk him. You gripped the sheets, desperate to keep ahold of something, but Leon's movements were so forceful you kept losing your grasp. You eventually just let yourself move back and forth with his thrusts. 

When you came, you could hardly contain the scream you emitted. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head and your vision went black. You soon felt Leon shoot his load into your cunt. 

You collapsed on the bed when he pulled out, completely ready to call it a night, but Leon had other plans. He flipped you over and looked down at you with lust. He squeezed your thigh.

“You think we're done?” His voice was low and husky. It went right to your core. 

“I was hoping,” you giggled. You knew he'd let you go to sleep if you were really tired but you probably had a round or two left in you. 

“Nope,” he said and licked his lips. He leaned down to bite your neck. You gasped and pulled him closer to you.

_You were in for a long night._


	3. (C)um/Climax

**C is for cum** (where he likes to release) 

_•Leon loves cumming inside of you. Call it cliché but he does. It's really intimate to him. If you didn't want him to or weren't on the pill, he'd use a condom or pull out no problem._

_•He also enjoys cumming on your face and tits._  
___________________________________________________

You bobbed your head up and down his cock, the tip hitting the back of your throat each bob. Leon groaned and his grip on your hair tightened. You chuckled, the vibrations making him shudder. 

“Shit, [Y/N],” he hissed through clenched teeth. 

You ran your fingers up and down his thighs. You could tell he was about cum. You looked up at him through your eyelashes. You then took your mouth off of him with a pop. Just when he was about to complain, you placed your hand on his cock and started jerking him off. Whatever protest he was going to make was silenced. You stared up at him, smirking and enjoying the faces he made. 

“Are you gonna cum, Leon?” you purred. 

“Ye- _fuck_. Yes.” 

“Good.” 

You continued pumping his cock and dipped your other hand between your leg to play with your clit. You flicked your tongue out to lick his swollen cockhead. Your ministrations had quite the effect on him apparently because soon he came all over your breasts. 

You completely milked him and when he was done, you scooped some of it off your tits with a finger. You brought it to your mouth and licked it off, maintaining full eye contact. You saw him gulp. 

When you finished your treat, you stood up and grabbed his hand. You guided him to the bed and then pushed him down. You straddled his thighs. 

“Make me come,” you instructed. 

“Yes, ma'am.”


	4. (D)irty Secret

**D is for dirty secret** (something he enjoys behind closed doors)

_•Leon secretly loves when you take charge. He'd never admit it but you can tell by the way he completely melts under your touches._

_•He also LOVES being choked. Wrap your hands around this man's neck and he'll cum faster than you can say Jack Robinson._  
___________________________________________________

You bounced yourself up and down Leon's cock, grasping his shoulders for support. You had him handcuffed to the bed frame as you rode him. You both wanted to try something different that night. 

You could feel your pussy fluttering around him. Moans and sighs of pleasure fell from your mouth. You were close and you could tell Leon was too. You wrapped your hands around your boyfriend's neck and lightly squeezed. You didn't want to tighten your grip too much and hurt him - just enough to increase the euphoria felt during orgasm. You started swiveling your hips around in figure-eights, grinding your clit on his pelvis as you did so. 

Leon had his eyes squeezed shut and his teeth clenched. This sight made your mouth water. You knew you could only hold on a bit harder. You resumed bouncing yourself with newfound robustness. 

“ _Fuck!_ I'm gonna come!” you said, slamming your cunt down on his cock. 

Your muscles contracted erratically around his member and after a few more thrusts, you came, writing in pleasure. You threw your head back and screamed, your hands still folded around Leon's neck. Leon followed in your example soon after and came inside you.

You loosened your grip and collapsed on top of him. You nuzzled into his chest. 

“I love you so much,” you murmured. 

“I love you too, sweetheart, but is there any chance you could take these things off?” he asked, pulling at the handcuffs. You sat up and smirked down at him.

“Hmm, I quite like you like this though.” You giggled when the color drained from his face. “But I'm feeling generous and you were such a good boy tonight,” you cooed, brushing back his dirty blonde fringe and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

You got up to grab the key from the dresser and then undid the cuffs. Leon rubbed at his wrists, soothing the irritated skin. You laid yourself next to him and draped your arm over him. 

“Sleep tight, baby,” you said before closing your eyes.


	5. (E)xperience

**E is for experience** (how experienced is he?)   
_  
•Leon has always been a passionate lover. He always makes sure to get his partner's rocks off._

_•As a young man, Leon had a pretty good idea of what he was doing; his partner was always left satisfied, but as he got older he became an absolute sex god._  
___________________________________________________

Your tongue lolled out of your mouth as Leon drove his cock into your center. You bonelessly gripped the bed sheets, desperate to keep ahold of something. Your back slid back and forth on the bed in time with his thrusts. His grip on your hips was bruising as he brutally fucked your cunt. 

“ _Oh my god, Leonnn!_ ” you squealed, feeling the muscles in your core snap. 

You screamed as you came, your slick pouring down your inner thighs as he guided you through your orgasm, slamming into you the whole time. You felt like you were in a different dimension. Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes. 

Your orgasm felt like it took years to end, Leon bucking his hips against yours the whole time, each thrust hitting your cervix. He bottomed out in you one final time and then came in you, shooting his warmth into your womb. He pulled out of you and gently rubbed your thigh. 

“I'll get you a towel, [Y/N],” he said, his voice husky. You nodded, unable to find your own. 

He came back with a wet towel and helped you clean up. Then he laid down next to you, the bed dipping under his weight. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close to him. You breathed in his scent and felt your eyes getting heavy. You could feel his cum started to leak out of you.

“Goodnight, sweetheart,” he rasped.

“Goodnight,” you hummed, nuzzling into him.


	6. (F)avorite Position

**F is for favorite position** (what position does he best like to take you in?)  
 _  
•Leon doesn't really have a ‘favorite’ per se but he does have positions he prefers over others._

_•He enjoys doggy style, cowgirl and good old missionary position (so he can watch your face as he fucks you)._  
___________________________________________________

You buried your head into Leon's shoulder as he bounced you up and down his cock. He had been working a late night in his home office, but you had your ‘needs’ so you decided to bother him. He was more than happy to indulge you. 

He had you seated in his lap, his arm snaked around your waist as he used his other hand to lift you up and down. You moaned into against him and then heard him _tsk_.

“I want to hear you, [Y/N],” he said. “Look at me.” 

You did as he said and raised your head to stare him in the eyes. You smashed your lips against his, your tongue aching to meet his in a dance of passion. You explored his mouth with your tongue and he did the same to you, his tongue swirling around your own mouth. You could feel his cock reaching deep inside you and stroking your sweet spot with each thrust. It was pure bliss. You pulled away from him, a few strands of saliva keeping you two connected. 

“I'm gonna come,” you said, taking gasping breaths. Leon gripped your ass and started bouncing you faster. 

“You gonna come for me, princess?” he whispered in your ear, voice gravelly. You nodded, whining. 

He began to jounce your hips faster, creating a delicious friction. You threw your head back, your mouth agape in rapture. Moans fell from your lips. You could feel your core muscles tightening, indicating the arrival of your orgasm. 

“ _Imcominggggggg,_ ” you squealed. 

Leon bounced you a few more times before spilling into you, your cunt milking him completely. Your orgasm seemed to last for eons, leaving you absolutely shaking in pleasure. When you finally came down, you slumped against his shoulder. He rubbed your back soothingly with his palms. You weakly looked up at him and pressed your lips to his. You two stayed like that for a bit, enjoying the post-coital bliss you were feeling. 

“Sorry for bothering you,” you giggled. 

“It was a welcome interruption,” he said, cupping your face and kissing you again. "Sadly, I have to get this paperwork done, but wait for me in the bedroom. I'll be up in half an hour." 

You nodded and got off of his lap, your stomach fluttering in anticipation. You could hardly wait.


	7. (G)oofy

**G is for goofy** (is he serious or lighthearted during sex?)  
_  
•Leon has his moments. Most of the time he is fairly serious but other times sex can be fairly diverting._

 _•Before you, sex was all business for him. He’d hook up and send his partner out the door. When he met you, everything changed. You taught him the benefits of having a consistent companion. You were always there to greet him and cheer him up after a long absence._  
___________________________________________________

Leon hovered above you, kneading your breasts and melding his lips to yours. You scrunched your eyes shut, wanting to further lose yourself in the moment. When he pinched your nipple, you let out a little squeak. Your boyfriend took advantage of the moment and plunged his tongue in your mouth. You massaged your palms up and down his back, pulling him closer to you. He moved his hands from your chest to your hair, running his fingers through your scalp. You moaned into the kiss. 

You allowed him to take the lead for a moment longer before shifting your weight to straddle him. You prepared to straddle his hips, but your movement gathered too much momentum. Instead of stopping on his torso, you ended up toppling onto the floor. You stared up at the ceiling, blinking in disbelief. 

It took a moment for his face to appear over the side of the bed. He peered over the side of the bed, a little smile quirked at the side of his mouth. You could tell he was trying not to burst out laughing. Embarrassment raced up your neck and through your cheeks. 

“ _Do. Not. Say. A. Thing,_ ” you said through clenched teeth. You knew you were probably red as a tomato. 

“You fucking fell.” He burst out laughing. You felt even more embarrassed now. 

“Shut up!” You got up and jumped on him, intending to properly straddle this time. 

You tried to silence his laughter by pressing your lips to his. He rolled you over so he was on top again. 

“Can't risk having you get hurt again,” he said, pressing a kiss to your temple. You playfully smacked his shoulder.

“Oh, be quiet.”


	8. (H)andjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't decide which to do for h so why not do both?

**H is for handjob**  
_  
•Leon enjoys handjobs but not nearly as much as blow jobs. To him, handjobs seem rather juvenile - like something you'd do with a high school girlfriend instead of sex._

_•However, if you offered to give him one, he wouldn't turn you down._  
___________________________________________________

You wrapped your hand around Leon's cock, using your thumb to smear his precum. You smirked when you heard him groan. 

"Jesus, [Y/N], can you move your hand?" he asked weakly. 

"Sure." 

You began pumping his member tantalizingly slow, putting just enough pressure he could feel it but not enough to get him off. You wanted to see him come undone. You moved your other hand to cup his balls, squeezing gently. Leon bucked into your caress. You lips quirked up in a cocky smile. 

"You like that?" you purred. 

He nodded and groaned again. You couldn't help but feel a swell of pride at the way he was behaving. _You caused him to be like this. No one else. Only you._

You tightened your grip slightly. You were done teasing him. You needed to see him unravel now. You started moving your hand rapidly up and down his length. 

"Are you gonna cum for me, Leon?" 

"Y- _shit_ -yes." 

"I want you to give me a pearl necklace." 

You didn't give him the option to debate - he was too close. You leaned back, presenting your breasts as a canvas for his paint. You pulled your lip between your teeth as you watched him cum on your neck, creating the illusion you were wearing a pendant of pearls. You looked up at him, enjoying the expression of pure bliss he was wearing. 

You stroked him through his orgasm, waiting for his hips to stop bucking before you pulled your hand away. You heard him take a deep breath. 

"How do I look?" you questioned, striking a modelesque pose. You heard Leon chuckle breathlessly. 

"Like a doll."

"I'm glad. I'll never take it off," you teased before pressing your lips to his. "Now, how about you get my rocks off, Kennedy?" 

"Of course." 

*

Bonus:

**H is for hair**  
_  
•Leon is very particular with his hair. He always carries a comb with his just in case there's a mishap._

_•You've never seen him style it differently - he always styles it the exact same. 24/7/365. You wouldn't have it any other way though._  
___________________________________________________

You stared at your boyfriend, your finger on your chin. You were wondering what he would look like if he changed up his hairstyle just a little bit. Nothing permanent, but maybe just for a day…

"What? Is there something on my face, [Y/N]?" He rubbed his palms over his face, removing an imaginary blemish. 

"No, no," you said, laughing. 

You crawled over to him and sat down next to him. Leon cocked an eyebrow at you. He didn't like the mischievous look on your face. He never knew what you were about to do when you looked at him like that. Suddenly, you ran your hand through his hair, swooping it to the other side. He pulled away from you, desperately trying to get his hair back to the way it was before. 

"[Y/N]! What the hell!" You doubled over, laughing. 

He ran to the bathroom and began searching for a comb. When he located one, he started raking it through his blonde fringe. He looked in the mirror and saw you standing in the doorway, your arms crossed and that roguish smile still plastered on your face. 

"I just wanted to see what it would look like," you said playfully. 

He didn't say anything. Your smile shifted into a look of worry. Was he mad? 

"Leon, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" 

You started towards him. He abruptly turned around and pounced on you. You felt him ruffling your hair. You squealed and then giggled.

"That's payback," he announced, pulling you close and pressing his lips to your hair. 

"I hate you," you said, still giggling. 

"And I love you very much, sweetheart." 

You looked up at him, your head still nestled against his chest. 

"I thought of another way you can mess up my hair." 

"Oh really?" He looked down at you inquisitively, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I'll tell you in the bedroom." You spun out of his grasp and grabbed his hand. "Follow me." 

"I'm right behind you." 

Something about his voice made your core throb. You knew you had a long night ahead of you, but you didn't mind. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus was more of a joke because i really couldn’t imagine how leon keeps his carpet trimmed...


	9. (I)ntimacy

**I is for intimacy** (what he’s like during the moment) __

_•After getting to know his partner, Leon enjoys the companionship a relationship provides. He loves the little things like holding hands, cooking together and even just being around you._

_•He isn't too public about displaying his affection. He'll kiss you on the lips and hold your hand in public, but never full-on make out with you. He prefers doing that behind closed doors where there aren't any prying eyes._

_•Leon also loves treating you like a princess. He'll spoil you in and out of the bedroom_  
___________________________________________________

Leon threw your legs over his shoulders as he pounded your core. The new position allowed him to penetrate you deeper, prodding your womb with each stroke. You tangled your fingers in his hair, pulling him down to your mouth. You thrust your tongue in his mouth, swirling it around to taste him. He tasted like cheap liquor and mint.

"Does that feel good, baby?" he asked, pulling away from you. He moved his lips to your neck, taking the tender flesh between his teeth and biting lightly. Your face scrunched up but not in pain. 

"Yes yes yes- _FUCK YES!_ " you cried out, your cunt tightening around his member. 

You bucked your hips up to meet his as he fucked you, your toes curling as your orgasm cascaded through you. Your eyes rolled back into your head as you thrust your hips uncontrollably, desperate to ride out your release. Wanton moans and mewls escaped from you as pleasure completely overwhelmed you. You could feel your legs shaking. 

Leon continued slamming into your pussy, saying something about how good your walls felt clenching around him. You raked your nails up and down his back, your face contorted in rapture. You could tell Leon was getting close because his thrusts were becoming more sloppy and his breathing raspier. 

" _Please cum in me_ ," you whined. " _I wanna-I wanna feel it inside me_."

He answered by spilling his seed inside of you, the feeling making you gasp. You felt him slip out of you. You grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him down to kiss you again. The kiss was deep and passionate, causing a familiar warmth to spread through your body. When he broke the kiss, a strand of saliva kept you connected to him. 

"I love you so much," you murmured, your voice hushed. You felt your eyelids drooping. 

Leon laid down next to you and pulled you against him. You could hear his heart beating as you snuggled into his embrace.

"I love you too, [Y/N]," he whispered, stroking your hair lightly.


	10. (J)ack off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a first for me, so excuse how bad i am at writing phone sex

**J is for jack off** (self love is the best kind of love)  
 _  
•Given that he's often away on missions, relying on his hand for release is nothing new to Leon._

_•When he jacks off, he thinks of you - your thighs, breasts, face, etc. He wishes you were there with him so he didn't have to imagine it._  
___________________________________________________

"Are you touching yourself?" you asked, pulling your bottom lip between your teeth. You twirled your hair around your finger as you waiting for his answer. 

"Yes." His voice was breathy and slightly higher than normal. A smirk crept onto your face. 

"Good boy." You dip your free hand below your waistband and into your panties. "What are you thinking about?" 

"Y-you," he rasped. You ran your finger up and down your folds, accumulating your arousal. You then began to circle your clit. 

"Are you close?" you questioned, your own breath hitching this time. You were so turned on, you knew it wouldn't be long before you reached your orgasm.

"Ye- _fuck_. Yes." 

You slipped a finger inside of yourself, curling it to massage your g-spot. You moaned at the feeling stimulating the spongy flesh provided. You could feel your orgasm welling up inside of you. _It wouldn't be long now._

"I'm gonna come," you whimpered, speeding up the thrusts of your fingers. 

"Me too."

" _Leon!_ " you cried out, coming hard around your fingers. You heard him grunt loudly from the other side of the phone indicating he had reached his peak as well.

You shuddered as you rode out your orgasm, fingerfucking yourself through it. It felt too good to stop. Once you came down from your high, you picked up your phone from the pillow beside you. 

"When do you get home, baby?" 

"Friday," he responded, still sounding slightly out of breath. 

"Perfect."


	11. (K)inks

**K is for kink**   
_  
• Leon doesn’t really have any specific kinks. He’s pretty much open to anything in the bedroom, regardless of how he thinks it will turn out. He has some hard limits though._

_• However, he does like seeing you writhing under him and begging for him to get you off. It just does something to him that he can’t explain verbally, only with his actions._  
___________________________________________________

"Leon, please," you whimpered weakly, your voice hoarse from many a screaming orgasm. You could feel your legs trembling too, probably due to overstimulation.

Your boyfriend smiled down at you smugly and continued to leisurely pump his fingers in your cunt, clearly in no hurry to get you off again. You stuck your lip out in a bratty pout, trying to plead with him silently. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Come on, baby. You can do better than that." He stroked your cheek with the hand not knuckle-deep in your pussy. You sighed. He was going to make you beg for it. 

"Make me come, Leon," you said weakly, hoping that was enough. He pinched your nipple, lightly tugging on the bud and making your eyes squeeze shut in painful pleasure. 

"What do we say?" he asked teasingly, still toying with your nipple.

"Please." 

"Please what?" He tilted his head in faux innocence. 

You furrowed your brows, scowling up at him. Your brattiness seemed to only amuse him. _What a bastard._

You weighed the situation. You knew he would be perfectly fine with continuing to edge you. Your orgasm was up to you. You could feel your cunt throbbing. 

You squeezed your eyes shut again, only this time in exasperation. You wanted to come. _You needed it._ And if that meant breaking your pride, you would. 

"Please make me come, Leon! Please, I want it so bad!" you implored. You felt him curl his fingers up, stroking your sweet spot ever so slightly. 

"That's all you had to say, sweetheart." 

He resumed pistoning his fingers in and out of you vigorously. You mewled and squirmed, clamping your thighs around his forearm. Leon smacked your knee lightly, urging you to open your legs again. You complied, spreading them wide and allowing him access. 

You could feel the coil of your orgasm tightening deliciously. You moaned and brought your hands to your breasts, cupping them and tweaking your nipples. 

" _I'm gonna come!_ " you whined, your hips bucking to beckon his fingers deeper inside you. 

Your walls convulsed around the digits within you as you came. You rode your orgasm out on his fingers, crying out his name. Leon cooed praise in your ear, only intensifying your pleasure. 

After you came down, Leon pulled you into a hug. He held you against him and stroked your hair lovingly. You nuzzled into his chest and pressed a kiss to his pectoral. 

"I love you so much, [Y/N]," he whispered in your ear. 

"I love you, too." 

He embraced you for a few moments longer before laying you down on your back. 

"We should get some rest."

You couldn't agree more.


	12. (L)ocation

**L is for location** (behind closed doors or out there for the whole world to see?)  
_  
•Leon prefers to keep your and his sex life private. He wouldn't really be open to having sex in 'too risky' of a location, but that doesn't mean he'd keep it strictly to the bedroom. He likes taking you on the couch, counter, the desk in his study, etc._

_•The riskiest place he'd agree to would be his car, but only in the backseat._  
___________________________________________________

Your knuckles were turning white as you gripped the edge of the marble counter. Leon slammed into you, his hands gripping your hips bruisingly and pulling them back to meet each thrust. You had your lip pulled between your teeth as you reveled in the feeling of him bottoming out in you with each thrust, stroking the deepest parts of you.

You let yourself fall onto the counter, the marble cool against the flushed skin of your cheek. You did your best to keep from being slid back and forth across the surface but the force of Leon's thrusts made it difficult. You eventually succumbed and let your body go lax. 

Suddenly, you felt a hand grasp your chin and pull your head around. Leon captured your lips in a kiss, thrusting his tongue inside your mouth. You closed your eyes, using your other senses to feel. 

Your pussy was just beginning to flutter around his cock, a telltale sign your orgasm was imminent. You pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air. 

"I'm gonna...come," you rasped, shifting on your toes and tightening your already impossibly tight grip on the counter. 

"Then let go, [Y/N]," he said, never slowing his pace. 

He lifted your leg up to rest on the counter, the new position providing deeper access. Your mouth widened as wanton moans spilled out and filled the room. Your orgasm slammed into your swiftly, your mind fogging and eyes rolling back. 

You collapsed, feeling quite boneless as you rode out your release, and let Leon support your weight. You soon heard him groan as he spilled into you. You moaned weakly in response, barely lifting your head. You felt him rub your hip. 

"We should get back to making dinner. Hopefully, it isn't too burnt," he said, chuckling slightly. The aroma of charring good permeating through the air was enough of a hint. 

You put your palm to your forehead and sighed. 

"Next time we should make sure to turn off the oven."


	13. (M)otivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my favorite pen died while i was drafting this in my notebook...rip
> 
> also, i have a headcannon that leon loves eating pussy, both because he loves to see his partner in rapture and for his own selfish reasons ;P

**M is for motivation** (what gets him in the mood)  
_  
•Like any man, Leon likes it when you wear his clothing. It makes him happy, seeing you lounge around in one of his t-shirts or a pair of his pajama pants._

 _•Nothing gets him going though like seeing you in lingerie - he LOVES when he comes home to you lying in bed wearing a fancy set of lingerie with a garter belt and heels._  
__________________________________________________

It had all started when he came home from a mission and you had greeted him, wearing nothing but one of his nightshirts and a pair of panties. 

“Welcome home, baby,” you had said, yawning and trying to rub the sleep from your eyes - it was late after all. You then had outstretched your arms, beckoning him to embrace you.

Leon did just that, pulling you close and inhaling your scent. He then pressed his lips to yours, kissing you deeply. His tongue quickly became intertwined with yours. 

Right now, he was using one arm to bar your hips down on the bed as he used his other hand to hold back your leg as he explored your lower lips with his tongue. Leon had already made you come more times than you could count on one hand that night, obviously making up for his extended absence. 

“Leon, _I-_ “ you started, stopping yourself when his lips wrapped around your clit. A string of moans and slurred praise was emitted instead, completely making you forget what you were about to say.

But what you were going to say didn’t really matter - your lover was home and that was all that mattered at the moment. You had missed him dearly and your fingers did nothing to replicate the feeling of his. Being able to finally feel his touch again left you in a state of pure bliss. You felt as if everything was right in the world. 

Your body shuddered and your mouth fell open in a silent cry of pleasure as you reached climax once more. Your orgasm seemed to last for an eternity but you eventually came down, gasping and gulping for air. 

“Kiss me, Leon,” you implored, still breathing heavily. 

He complied, hovering over your breathless form, capturing your lips in a passionate kiss. You wrapped your arms around the back of his neck, holding him close to you. You could taste yourself on his tongue - it was impossible not to, considering how long he had gone down on you. The bittersweet flavor wasn’t an unwelcome one. 

Eventually, he pulled away from you, the need for oxygen overwhelming the need for closeness. 

“I’m so glad you’re home,” you said, your voice like a mouse. 

“I’m so glad to be home,” he interposed, leaning down to nuzzle your nose. 

You giggled softly, joining him in bumping your noses together. He gave one final kiss to your swollen lips before rolling off of you. You quickly moved close to him, murmuring your appreciation as he draped an arm lovingly around you. 

“Goodnight, sweetheart,” he said with a yawn.

“G’night,” you responded, a content smile resting on your face.


	14. (N)o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i had no idea how to write this chapter but i tried my best

**N is for no**

_•Leon is up to try most things but he draws the line at physical pain. He would probably not be willing to try knife play and gun play would take some major convincing (only if the gun was unloaded and the safety was on)_

_•Anything his partner is uncomfortable with doing/trying, he would back down and not ask again unless they brought it up._  
___________________________________________________

"[Y/N], no. I don't feel comfortable...doing that with you," he said almost curtly, averting his gaze from yours. 

"But why? I know you'd never hurt me." 

You had made the decision to propose trying gun play to your boyfriend, but obviously it was not going over very well with him. It wasn't the overlaying fear of being hurt that turned you onto the idea, moreso the feeling of him being in control - completely dominating and owning you in that moment of passion. You felt like a total pervert admitting it but you didn't want to keep the desire bottled up any longer. 

"I could accidentally hurt you, [Y/N]! Or even worse, shoot you!" His tone was defensive. 

"That's why the gun would be unloaded, silly," you teased, deciding to make light of the situation. Leon stared at you in disbelief. 

"Either way, we have a safe word - if it got too intense, I could use it and we'd stop. Simple as that." 

You nuzzled your way into your boyfriend's embrace and he absentmindedly draped his arms around your frame, still digesting your words. 

"You know, seeing you with a gun gets me all hot and bothered," you purred, rubbing your thighs together. 

"Is that so?" he questioned. 

You nodded against his chest. 

"Maybe we can start slow and gradually work up to incorporating gunplay?" he proposed, softly stroking your hair.

A grin spread across your face.

"Sounds good to me."


	15. (O)ral

**O is for oral**   
_  
•Leon is a definite 'give and take' kind of person - he loves both receiving oral and giving it. You can always count on getting the favor returned if you go down on him._

_•He knows exactly what he's doing when he eats you out. It isn't uncommon for you to be shaking and grinding against his face in a matter of minutes._  
___________________________________________________

You bit your lip and clasped your hand over your mouth to stifle a moan as Leon adeptly swirled his tongue around your swollen clit. It took everything in you not to clamp your thighs around his face and keep him there forever. 

_"Oh my god,"_ you stammered, voice slightly muffled by your hand, but Leon understood you and the words were music to his ears. 

He gently sucked your pearl into his mouth, the action driving you even more wild. Your toes curled and you bucked your hips against his face. You felt him chuckle against your core as he placed an arm over your waist to keep you from moving too much. 

"Leon, please," you moaned, desperately trying to get any friction you could. 

He removed his mouth from your folds and looked up at you, slightly smirking. 

"Patience, sweetheart." 

You knit your eyebrows together, starting to pout but you really couldn't stay angry too long - your orgasm was too close to focus on that. Leon went back to dragging his tongue up and down your soaked cunt. 

You could feel your climax getting closer every second - your core muscles were clenching and unclenching, the knot in your lower stomach gradually becoming tighter and tighter. 

_"I'm gonna-"_ you started, but your orgasm hit so suddenly you were unable to finish your sentence. 

You screamed out your pleasure as you came, bucking and grinding against your boyfriend's face - he continued to eagerly lap at you as you did so. 

It took several minutes for you to regain your composure. You opened your eyes, blinked a few times and started down at Leon. He smiled back at you, not exactly a smug look, more of a proud one - he knew exactly how to work you. 

You pushed yourself up into a sitting position and crawled towards him languidly. You smiled coquettishly up at him. 

"Kiss me."

He did as you said and pressed his lips to your own. You could taste yourself on his tongue but the bittersweet flavor of your slick only turned you on further. 

"Is that all you've got, babe?" you questioned after he pulled away. 

"Nope," he said simply and then pinned your arms above your head jokingly, making you giggle. 

"I'm glad."

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://momokodoll.tumblr.com)


End file.
